


That February night; that April morning

by Starline148



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love Italy, M/M, Mention of an accident, Once again: Italy, Separations, Trying something after a hard time, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Summary: Fudou Akio and Kidou Yuuto went by different paths in their lives after an accident that almost killed them. Years after that they meet again, and this time Kidou won't let Fudou go away so easy again.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Kudos: 10





	1. That February night

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in an announcement I had a really hard time in the beguinning of the year, I'm still recovering but I wanted to write something for Fudou's bday for warming up before going back to my Christmas one-shots and the long stories. I'll post the second part as long as I re-read the translation.
> 
> I'm late for his b-day (I'm always late for everything), this story took me almost a month to write. Anyways I hope you'll like it. I was really happy to see that while I wasn't here my stories got a little more of feedback.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who continues reading what I write and supporting me, it means a lot.

It was already dark and closed night, thick black clouds dimming the brightness of the few stars that could be seen from the luminous streets of Inazuma. The nocturnal shadows engulfed in their entrails the far corners of the shimmering shelter of the streetlights and the footsteps began to fade in the late hour.

Although it was still February it was not very cold, it was a mild night in the middle of a strangely warm winter; so the load of coats and scarves had decreased compared to other years among pedestrians who returned home after a long day of work or in more fortunate cases, of leisure.

In the case of that young man with long disheveled brown hair, it was the first assumption. He was walking slowly down a street not so busy because of the time, absorbed inside his mind. Whirlpools of thoughts that mixed university classes, work and his increasingly poorer personal life.

Among that tumult of fog and frenzy there appeared flashes of thoughts of strength and positivity that often lasted only an instant before succumbing to the sea of inertia. And on other less fortunate occasions the image of a boy with red eyes covered by stupid blue rubber goggles would slip in.

It was then that his sea-green eyes were flooded with hopeless apathy and a pang split his heart in a heart-rending cry of remorse and reproach. Had it been worth it?

Immersed as he was in the hidden depths of his mind, he did not notice a person walking in the opposite direction and who wasn’t aware of their presence either, as he was frowning at some papers held in a briefcase. He was dressed in a dark elegant suit and his long brown hair was parted in a ponytail and the rest falling freely over his shoulders. Standing out in that beautiful outfit, he wore glasses with large green lenses that cut off any sign of attraction that he could emit towards others, he looked like a lunatic lost in the night.

The two young men collided when their paths crossed, the dark-haired young man stood up with an annoyed face and turned to face the other for his inattention on the public road, something that should serve himself as well. However, the other was already somewhat far away because after murmuring an apology as automatic as his walk continued to advance. 

The scent of a perfume was caught in the air.

That made the first young man even more upset and he was going to yell at him when he realized that there was a small rectangular leather object on the floor. It was the young man's wallet. He took it with a snort appealing to all his good human decency, it was a very good quality wallet and he had no doubt that the wallet itself was already worth more than all the money he carried in his.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled, shaking the object briskly even though the other couldn't see it “Hey! You! The automaton! You dropped your...! " Suddenly his green eyes widened, he noticed how his heart skipped a beat "Yuuto."

He clenched his fists in fury, why? An icy sweat ran down his neck as his heart beat faster. Why? After so many years, after so many times he had told himself that it was better that way, after so many sleepless nights ... his stupid heart acted as if his feelings didn’t go through a barren winter, as if it was the day before when he said goodbye to him with a smile, a hug and the promise never kept to meet again. 

"Akio."

The other young man stopped completely, his lips were slightly parted and the stupor, perplexity and astonishment of that encounter could be read throughout his body. He realized immediately that he couldn't move, his body trembling with a distant nostalgia and a feeling of guilt that prevented him from approaching. He noticed how his chest ached with anguish accumulated for years, his heart beat with expectation and behind the glasses his eyes were looking intensely at that person who seemed as puzzled by that encounter as he was himself.

With a hesitant step, the young man with glasses cut the space between them, stretched out his hand, noticing how his palm was sweating from that gesture, and took the object, trying in vain to hide the surprise that all that caused him. 

Their hands touched in that gesture, just like so many other times in the past when they unconsciously sought to touch. Immediately they both felt a spark that ran through their bodies and the green-eyed boy hurried to withdraw his hand.

However, the red eyes behind the glasses did not miss a moment of those others. It was a painful encounter. He bit his lip, unable to order his mind, which until then was working quickly. 

"How long, Kidou-kun" commented the other young man trying to smile, hoping to maintain a facade of good vibes despite his stormy interior at that moment. 

Kidou Yuuto, shrugged, the papers he was reviewing so eagerly were completely forgotten in his hand.

"Six years and four months."

Fudou Akio blinked in surprise at that fact, not because he didn't know it himself but because his former friend kept the account so meticulously. He laughed, trying to ward off the nervousness and tightness, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How quickly time passes" his green eyes let out a sad flash, he looked up and tilted his head slightly, trying not to think about how his stomach contracted when he heard the voice so serious and deep that Kidou had developed during those years. Why did he have to meet him just that day of all the days of the year?

The young man in a suit took a deep breath and muttered something that was not fully understood, he put on his glasses and with a soft voice that perfectly masked his nerves on the surface, he asked.   
"Do you want to take a drink with me, Akio?"

That question caught the young brunette completely off guard, who could not react in time to prevent it from being noticed, his ears rose in color and Kidou allowed himself a slight smile, remembering the many times he had witnessed those blushing ears for years.

"Everything is closed at this hour" Fudou mused without wanting to answer yet, it was difficult for him to be honest with himself, the easiest thing would be to run away, to stay was to face decisions that he had long regretted.

"Nearby there is a club that is open until dawn" answered the other without getting upset.

The green eyes closed for an instant and he sighed heavily.

"I have a better idea, around the corner there is a store that is open 24 hours, we can buy something there and sit in the Inazuma Tower Park, it is not far."

Kidou scrutinized Fudou's face, slightly frowned, and nodded.

"Fine."   
Because even though he didn’t feel like staying outside, it was the only way he could gain more time with that person. Without a doubt, Fudou was still Fudou, with him he always had to expect the unexpected. 

The two young men immediately arrived at the little store in question and bought a couple of cans of drink that the young man with glasses insisted on paying for. When Kidou left he couldn't help but think that this was far from being the elegant club to which he would have preferred to take his friend, quality drinks, crystal glasses, dim lighting and background music. And despite everything the situation was as intense as the sea green eyes that at that moment were looking at him from the corner of their eye, secretly, as if they wanted to treasure the moment with their entire being; but that when discovered they fled immediately.

They reached the dark park in a matter of minutes, barely exchanged a few words during the journey. The streetlights barely kept the night at bay, and the weather-worn benches loomed gloomy and lonely before them.

Fudou did not hesitate to sit in one of them, away from the entrance of the park and protected from the gaze of people who would not appear. Habits that never died, Kidou supposed. He obediently followed him and sat next to him. After a few moments of silence, he took one of the drinks out of the recycled plastic bag where he carried them and offered it to Fudou with a smile.

"Let's toast."

A laugh broke the melancholy, his amused green eyes accepted the proposition with the metallic click of the cans opening.

"What do you suggest?"

Kidou smirked and offered him the can to toast.

"For us, because our paths crossed again, for you to have a good birthday and so many others."

The brunette boy went white for a moment, then joined his can with Kidou's.   
“My birthday… Do you remember? After so much time?"

Kidou's smile widened and he leaned back on the bench taking a swig of the drink.

"Always."

  
The young brown-haired man was stunned for a moment, the can trembling subtly in his hands, when he looked up at his old friend.   
"Thanks."

Kidou laughed heartily and shrugged, his papers were left behind on the side of the bench. He put his free hand to his eyes and lowered his glasses, putting them in his jacket pocket. Fudou looked at him avidly, those red eyes had always driven him crazy and he saw immediately that he was no different then, his body trembled and a strong heat invaded him suddenly. He silently cursed for being so pathetic, he could not continue with Kidou, if he continued sitting on that bench everything would fall and he would be exposed in a deplorable life and lack of joy.

"Despite the years you didn’t improve your sense of fashion, those glasses are horrible" observed Fudou placing a strategic mocking smile on his lips.

"So they say" the other young man replied without losing his composure "But they were a gift from Haruna and I treasure them."

The brown-haired young man sipped his drink in a tense pause, tense as their relationship always was. Reliable, intimate, passionate; tense in the secrets they both kept, in the impulses that ran through their bodies, in the words they never said.

"What are you doing here Kidou?" Before the appellee could say anything about having a drink with him, Fudou hastened to add "Someoka told me that you were living in Italy."

A note of sadness and nostalgia entered Fudou's voice that the other young man immediately caught.

“That's right, I'm studying in Italy; but my father got very sick ... "   
" My condolences. "

"He is not dead!" growled Kidou "He is awaiting an emergency surgery, when everything is fine I will leave again, meanwhile I help him in Kidou Corporations."

"I see" Fudou frowned and took another sip of his drink feeling suddenly sullen, that was silly. That meeting would only make the separation he was used to more painful. A new wound on his chest.

The red-eyed young man did not miss Fudou's change in mood and sighed rubbing his eyes.   
"How is life for you, Akio?"   
  
The young man's green gaze splashed at him, then he straightened up again and leaned back on the bench with a casual attitude, but his voice was so laden with sarcasm that Kidou raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Wonderfully."

"What happens?" he asked with concern.   
Fudou groaned, rubbed his already disheveled hair and looked back at him with eyes so intense that Kidou felt his stomach lurch.

“Nothing… I'm just saturated with the work and the Thesis. But soon I will present it and I will be free. "

Kidou was even more surprised by that, Fudou was too young to have reached the Thesis level, he himself had not finished his university degree yet.   
"What have you studied?"   
"Aerospace engineering."

Kidou's mouth opened wide, that career was very complicated, Fudou frowned when he noticed the other's puzzled expression.   
"Hey, hey. That surprise is offensive to me."

Kidou shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Sorry, it's just that ... you ..."

That bothered Fudou even more, who pursed his lips until they lost their color.

"Me what?" he asked with a hint of danger in his voice.

Kidou's face reflected for a moment a sad grimace and he looked down.   
"You are amazing, as always."

Fudou's anger immediately dissipated like a haze in the sun and was replaced by a strong heat in his face and a slight feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Nonsense" he stammered, showing that despite that he was pleased by those words.

Kidou smiled and reached out to touch his shoulder, something that made Fudou's ears turn even redder. 

"When do you present the Thesis?" 

"In two weeks."

"Can I go see you? I will still be in Japan."

Fudou's body shook with a chill, as if a draft of cold air had gone through it.

"So that? You will not understand anything, it will be very boring. "   
"But I’ll see you again."

Fudou grumbled something, but Kidou wasn't able to understand it; He just kept smiling until after rolling his eyes and letting out another grunt, the brunette young man gave him the information of when and where he had the presentation of his Thesis. 

After a while of silence in which they almost finished their drinks that got cooler, Fudou looked at Kidou again.

“And how are you doing? Someoka also told me that you were getting married."

That question was something that really bothered Fudou, how stupid, after all there was nothing to do. However… His fingers tightened around the can, it was late he thought, always late.

Kidou choked on the drink and began to cough, his face blue and his eyes unfocused, Fudou realizing he leaned over him to pat him on the back and help him spit out the liquid. When Kidou recovered, he gave a long hiss and wiped the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief.

“It was my father's idea and there was a time when I ended up believing it was a good one. But one day something happened and I realized that if my father wanted to win a business partner through an arranged marriage, I could satisfy him simply by offering a good business alliance. I don't want to marry a person I don't love, be forced to live with someone just for financial gain, just for running away from my real feelings."

Fudou opened his eyes in surprise, his pupils dilated and suddenly feeling a lightness of mind take over him. Maybe it wasn't that late? Right away he answered himself, it was useless to have strange ideas, their relationship had died out like the dinosaurs did, and he was responsible for it. Why then was he still so hopelessly attracted to Kidou? Why didn't his heart obey the commands of his reason? It was a loss of hope.

"Sounds logical" Fudou smiled "What made you change your mind?"

Kidou was silent for a few seconds, when he spoke a slight blush covered his cheeks.

“Almost three years ago I was reading the Japanese newspaper like every morning and a news caught my attention. A photo in which it was said who was the winner of the CXLVIII National Competition for Young Promises in Science."

The young man paled and flushed in equal parts when he heard that answer, he felt a lump in his throat and suddenly the saliva had become thick and he seemed unable to swallow without thinking. In his stomach a bottle, no, ten bottles of champagne seemed to have been uncorked.

"That year, that year I won ..."

"I know."

Fudou didn't understand, why? Why were they still connected? Why did they keep spinning around each other in an eternal dance? He had decided to put an end to their relationship, it took him a lot of time, effort and tears to believe that he was forgetting Kidou, why did he have to return to his life? Why did it have to be shown that their relationship continued without a dent? Why couldn't they be two mere strangers in the vast universe of their desolation?   
  


He fell silent, overwhelmed by the force of his partner's decision, then looked up again and asked in a soft voice.

"How is Italy?"

"Very pretty" Kidou observed Fudou, that face that moved him inside like a gale, that sharp smile that so many times led him to situations outside of logical sense, those cheeks dyed with a soft blush that made him wake up at night, those eyebrows ready to show their cynicism in the most unexpected situations, those eyes that threw him out of time "But why tell you when you can see it for yourself."

Fudou shook his head and leaned back on the bench.   
"If I had so much money I would have already gone."

Kidou's red eyes flashed in surprise, his ears turned red.   
"To visit Someoka?"   
The other young man laughed, as if he found this the funniest comment in the world.   
"I don't have to cross half the planet to see Someoka, every time he returns to Japan we meet and catch up."

"I understand."

"No, Yuuto. You don't understand," Fudou answered sharply, squeezing his can and throwing it with such accurate aim at a trash can several meters away that it made Kidou let out an admiring murmur "You don't understand."

A provocative smile appeared on Kidou's lips.

"Do I not? I thought it would be to try to see me."

Fudou's face rose so quickly in color that Kidou laughed, it seemed like they had put him to toast. He knew immediately that he hit the point.

"Of course not! Don't think you're so important Mr. Know-It-All! I’ve been told that it is a very beautiful place and… stop laughing!"   
But Kidou couldn't stop laughing, happy as a bell ringing in the wind. 

When he calmed down he took another gulp of his drink hearing Fudou protest, suddenly thoughtful. There was something that weighed on him about all this and he wanted to ask it before Fudou decided it was better to leave. He tapped his can a few times.

"Why did you break up with me, Akio? And don't tell me it was natural because I know it wasn't."

A flash of frustration, fear and anger lit up Fudou's eyes as if he had fallen in the middle of the sea in a fierce storm. There it was… The thing he didn't want to face. That which ate at him, that which did not heal in his heart.

“No, there is no reason… It just happened. We had to move to Ehime to take care of my grandmother and…"

"Akio, it hurts me that you try to lie to me in such a stupid way. I don't know if you have ended up believing that nonsense; but it is not the truth."

The young brown haired man lowered his gaze, the truth was so harsh, the truth was so cruel. His hands clenched into a fist of anger.

"The truth, how dangerous and hypocritical."   
"Akio ..."   
He sighed heavily, almost as if he was groaning in pain.

"Okay ... The truth is I didn't want to see you again."

Kidou raised his eyebrows, knowing that although it was true it was a false truth, but then something crossed his mind again, the true truth that he had suspected for a while. His expression tightened with anger.

"What did my father tell you?"

Fudou shuddered on the bench and shrugged in on himself. Kidou knew he was hitting it again, a furious buzz rising in his stomach.

"It wasn't just your father ... Everyone was furious with me after you almost died because of me, including myself."

Kidou felt the heat leave his body suddenly, his voice sounded cold and hard.

"Listen, idiot, first of all it wasn't your fault and secondly I didn't die, I just broke my leg and ..."

He trailed off when he saw how fast tears formed in Fudou's eyes.

“It was my fault, I always made you do stupid and dangerous things. And on that occasion I realized what I was doing to you... What would have happened if you had died? What if because of my fault you had to stop playing football? I was a poison to you."

"Akio! Hey, it's true that you were reckless all the time and I was foolish for listening to you; but nothing ever happened to us because of your ideas... "

"Until it happened! "

"That was different! You were trying to save a poor cat!"

"And I ended up putting you in danger."

"Be all the stupid you want but I do not regret at all that you decided to jump to save him, nor that I jumped to catch you when you slipped. It was a life, and surely he would have died if it weren't for you, not to mention what could have happened to you if I hadn't jumped too."

Fudou sobbed remembering the moment, the little animal shuddering in his arms after the blow, the momentary sense of relief before discovering his friend lying on the ground unconscious and in a pool of blood. The nausea, the dizziness, the tears, the despair.

"I'm sure the cat's fine now and happy to be able to continue living wherever it is" tried to comfort the red-eyed young man.

"Surely he does, he lives like a king, part of my salary goes to his maintenance."   
"Did you keep it… him?"

The brown-haired young man nodded and wiped away his tears.   
"His name is Mr. K and now he is a fat and affectionate cat."

Kidou rubbed his forehead in dumbfoundedness, despite knowing that he was again diverting the subject he really wanted to talk about, he couldn't help asking in amazement.   
"Mr. K? "

"Yes, Mr. K. Mr. K from Kidou, from Kageyama, from Kill... You can choose the one you prefer."

Kidou smiled then, it was not a happy smile, it was a sad, nostalgic and sad smile.

“If you didn't want to leave, why did you do it? Do you really think that between you and soccer, I would choose soccer?"

"I couldn't bring you anything good, that day was clear. I was bad for you."

"I think it would be fairer to let me decide that, I don't think the same."

"Anyway, it's late."

Kidou stirred on the bench, he didn't agree with that either. He had been yearning for years to meet Fudou again, he was not going to allow to lose him again, not after he had met him so fortuitously.

“It is not, Akio. Let's get back in touch. Come ... come with me to Italy when you finish the Thesis."

Sadness immediately flooded Fudou's face, his eyes came back to flooding with tears. He couldn't, the decision was made a long time ago.

"Listen, Yuuto. You are a brilliant, wonderful person. You have to succeed and be happy, and I can’t help with this, I’m just a burden for you."

Kidou's pupils contracted.

“You are not a burden, Akio. Besides, I'm not happy without you."

"Don't talk nonsense, you'll be better without me."

Fudou frowned and jumped to his feet, but Kidou quickly grabbed his wrist.

“Let me decide this time, I'm tired of others deciding what is better or worse for me; I am an adult who can make his own choices."

"You are not being logical."   
"When have I been with you?"

Fudou's lips were white, his face had an unnatural rigor, and his chest hurt so much that it seemed like it was going to explode at any moment. He let go of Kidou's hand knowing that it was the last mooring that prevented the ship from entering the sea of solitude.

"Goodbye, Yuuto. Take care of yourself."

Fudou didn't turn his head, he didn't look back. Because if he did he knew he couldn't hold his composure any longer. Each step he took hurt him as if he were walking on blades, his knees were weak but his gaze remained fixed in the distance, completely convinced that it was the best for the person he continued to love. Tears ran down his face with the bitterness of heartbreak.

Kidou stood still in the gloom, watching how the figure of that young man disappeared in the same darkness that surrounded him. He knew it was useless to chase him; but he had never had anything so clear as that, he would not allow their paths to separate again, not after having found him again, not after discovering that he still felt the same way for him as when he left, not after understanding the reason behind the acting of his friend, of that person he loved. How much would Fudou have tortured himself by blaming himself for the accident to decide to walk away from his life? How much would others have tortured him, blaming him for the accident so that he decided to leave his life?    
  
He finished his own drink and threw the can into the trash. They would meet again. Fudou was a jerk if he thought he was going to give up. That he would be better without him?, hell no; he had already lived without him and was clear about what kind of life he preferred: the life where Fudou was by his side. 


	2. That April morning

Two months and six days had passed since that reunion. It was a cold April morning, mist covered the outside as the sun was not yet warm enough. 

A young man with light brown hair loose on his back waited patiently in front of white automatic doors, yawning from time to time given the early hour. He wore a black sweater that sheltered him from the cold of the spring month and still sometimes he had to move so that the icy fingers of the cold would not catch him.

Kidou Yuuto was at the airport, in front of the doors that separated the travelers who collected their suitcases after passing through the International Police of the large outdoor facilities. Every time those doors opened he experienced the same thing, nervousness, anticipation, disappointment and impatience. 

Despite knowing that he had to be patient, he could not help but constantly look at the luxury watch on his wrist, whose hands indicated the slow passing of the hour.

He sighed, actually he had no certainty that the other young man would appear through those doors. He never said that he accepted his proposition, but neither did he say otherwise. However, if he knew his friend a tenth of what he thought he knew him, he would appear through those doors at any moment.   
  


Time continued to advance and the small hand of Kidou's watch made a complete turn, fewer and fewer Japanese people came out of those doors and more people from other parts of the globe did.

In the young man's mind a voice began to gain strength, perhaps he did not know him so well after all, perhaps those years made an irreparable difference, perhaps he was destined to long for that person all his life.

The big hand turned another half turn. Kidou's thoughts were becoming more murky and pessimistic despite the light that began to flood the place and the heat of the sun softened the icy blue. The door had not opened for fifteen minutes. He breathed in, preparing to resign himself and turn around. He had been standing there for two hours and it was clear that Fudou would no longer appear through that door.

But then, just as he was about to accept the misery of his fate, the door reopened.

Kidou's red eyes covered by the same green glasses went wide and a relieved expression appeared on his face.

Walking towards him with an impatient expression was him, Fudou Akio. He was lugging a black suitcase, a large backpack hung on his back, a sports bag on his side and in front a carrier bag with a transparent dome through which a beautiful orange cat looked around with big yellow eyes.

Kidou rushed to meet him, intending to hug him; But the boy had so much luggage hanging over him that he couldn't. Instead, Kidou grinned widely and hurriedly grabbed some of the bags to help him off the weight. His voice tinkled with joy, despite being deep and calm.

"Welcome to Italy, Akio."

"It wasn't the best welcome," he grunted. "The police hold me for more than an hour because of Mr. K.'s passport."

Kidou laughed, releasing all the tension that he had experienced during that time. 

While trying to grab Fudou's suitcase their hands brushed and they both blushed with a tickle in their stomach. Maybe it was because they were both distracted by that beautiful feeling inside, but Kidou's hand did not tighten around the handle of the suitcase but rather in Fudou's hand. He did not say anything about it and simply intertwined his fingers back with Kidou's, as if that gesture did not matter much to them, as if it were something so casual and spontaneous that it was not worth mentioning; already in the past it was always like this. The young man with glasses, who for a moment panicked, felt a bubble explode inside him when he noticed how Fudou accepted the gesture naturally, grabbed the suitcase with his other hand and started walking as if everything was premeditated.

Maybe it was easier this way, not thinking about what was going to happen next. After all, it was not as if they had been waiting for years for a miracle that would allow them to meet, that would allow them to continue a story that had been abruptly interrupted. Kidou sighed, it really was. A miracle. His face shone in the sunlight.

"I hope Italy is as beautiful as you assured me, otherwise I will feel cheated."

Fudou's ears were completely red, Kidou felt a shudder and had to cut off an urge to get closer to bite them.

"I'm sure it will live up to your expectations" then his eyes went to the cat "You are a pretty boy. Hello, Mr. K. You have really grown a lot in these years, when we met you were a kitten that could fit in the palm of my hand."

The cat wagged its tail annoyed but did not give another indication of having heard Kidou, it wanted to be able to stretch and especially to be able to empty its intestines, the trip had been long and without a litter box.

"Now you need more than one hand to grab him" laughed Fudou.

The two young men kept talking about the country in a trivial and simple conversation until they reached the parking lot, Kidou's car was an elegant silver sports car and Fudou looked at it with some admiration. Although without any surprise, at the end of the day Kidou had money to pay for that car and a million more if he wanted.

They put the luggage in the trunk and secured Mr. K's carrier in the back of the car, the cat let out a bitter meow at the thought of being abandoned there. Finding himself completely weightless, Fudou stretched out with a yawn and rubbed his eyes as he sat down in the passenger seat and buckled up. Kidou entered in turn and looked at him carefully, discovered that he looked as if he had not slept in a long time, and he also looked more disheveled than ever.

"Didn't you sleep on the flight?"

The brown-haired young man yawned again and shook his head. Kidou's expression softened and he reached out and caressed his cheek, leaving a trail of butterflies in its wake.

"Rest now if you want, we still have a long time to go to Rome and I prefer you to be fresh for the day that awaits us."

Fudou's green eyes looked at him wearily for a moment and then he closed them, letting the weight of his head fall into Kidou's warm and kind hand.

Fudou's breathing immediately slowed and his expression relaxed, Kidou realized, stunned, that his friend had fallen completely asleep in a matter of seconds. He knew that this was because Fudou felt completely safe and that filled him with joy. He smiled, leaned him into the seat so he was comfortable, and started the car to hit the road to the city where he lived.

Fudou didn't wake up until they reached the apartment where the young man with glasses lived. It was he who had to wake him up with a gentle shake.

"Akio, Akio, we have already arrived."

It took him a while to adjust to the environment, they were in a garage and the light was dim, he stretched out noticing the smell of gasoline with a big, noisy yawn. Behind him Mr. K meowed piteously.

"We have arrived, Akio."

Fudou smiled and put on the cat carrier.

"I thought you would live in a place with a little more light and fresh air."

Kidou laughed, patted him on the back and responded affectionately.

"What a fool."

They carried everything to a large and elegant elevator. Fudou realized immediately, just by seeing it that this place was of well-off people. And he was not mistaken, when the doors reopened in the hallway of the floor where Kidou lived he let out an exclamation. It was very bright since a large window overlooked a beautiful street full of tall trees, in the corridor there were several indoor plants and on each side of this a single solid door.

Kidou turned the keys in the locks on his door and opened it with an expectant smile, it gave him great joy to be able to show his apartment to Fudou, and not only show, the young man would stay to live with him. His house wasn't just his house anymore, it was their house. 

Right away came a soft aroma that Fudou always associated with the other young man. He ruffled his hair still without going in, without even believing that Kidou convinced him to go live with him in Italy, without knowing the language, without having a job ... After so many years without speaking, without seeing each other, he was still so madly in love with him like to do that.

He swallowed hard and entered the apartment, his foot touched the ground, ground that was already Kidou's. He froze with a shudder, behind him the owner entered after him and closed the door softly. 

The entrance was wide, there was a wardrobe, a shoe rack and a couple of other pieces of furniture. A beautifully decorated room. They took off their coats and shoes, Kidou gave Fudou some slippers to put on and he left the coat, shoes and glasses himself.

“I think they are your size, right? I bought them the other day" then he added looking at the cat that was hitting energetically with its tail "You should let Mr. K out now, so he can get used to his new house; I have bought several things for him too, I hope he likes them."

Fudou was overwhelmed by that, not only by seeing Kidou’s red eyes again but by all the attentions he had towards them, and he could not respond except for a deep noise despite the gratitude that swelled in his chest. He released the animal that stumbled out at first, sniffed the air, and prepared to investigate his new home by trotting away that made his belly sway from side to side. The sound of the cat scratching something and a relieved meow shortly after gave them to understand that he had found the litter box where he could relax.

From that hall where they were, a corridor was born that led on one side to a huge, perfectly equipped kitchen and on the other, it was lost into the apartment. Fudou admired the kitchen for a few moments.

"You have everything" he was surprised "But do you know how to cook?"

"No" laughed Kidou "Until now I bought food at a homemade food place."

"Until now" Fudou observed, and a smile touched his lips, approaching him and leaning on his shoulder "Do you plan to have me as your chef?"   
"It's possible" Kidou smiled back and grabbed him by the waist. "I was hoping you could be in charge of the food, it's not my strong point."

Fudou laughed and got away after a moment of feeling Kidou's hand on his body to open the cupboards and deepen his investigation in the area. His entire body vibrated with emotion and a great heat invaded him. The warmth of home.

"I do not think it's a bad idea."

He noticed that another small corridor led from the kitchen that led to a spacious dining room with a large window overlooking a beautiful park. 

Kidou walked up to him and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. That gesture made both of them shudder strongly.

Yellow eyes stared at them, and the cat's exaggerated and unexpected meow made them jump.

"He's hungry" said Fudou, putting his hand to his heart "He always does that when he wants to eat ..."

"I hope to get used to it" Kidou murmured who had been greatly startled thinking that he had stepped on a horn.   
"Don't expect it ..." muttered Fudou "Wait for me a moment, I have some food for him in the suitcase ..."

But the young host laughed, went back to the kitchen and took out a couple of cans of cat food from a cupboard and put the food in an elegant food bowl.

The animal was immediately excited and rubbed against Kidou's leg flatteringly, purring. Fudou furrowed his eyebrows and glared at his beloved furry companion with his green eyes.

"Traitor."

That made Kidou more amusing, by leaving the food on the ground, he took the opportunity to caress the head and back of the animal that was too busy eating to avoid it.

After that he grabbed Fudou by the back and guided him to the rest of the house, all just as impressive: luxurious, beautifully adorned and bright. Although with a recent addition: trees and cat toys everywhere that made Fudou laugh, assuring that he was going to turn Mr. K a spoiled cat with so many things he had bought.

"Your house is huge," Fudou commented when they reached the last room, the room that was to be for him and that was adjacent to Kidou's. 

“Yes, although it was a bit lonely. Now it won't have that problem anymore."

Fudou stared at the room with a strange feeling in his stomach. 

“Is it really okay that I live here with you? I don't have a job or anything…”

Kidou leaned against the wall and crossed his arms with a huge smile.

“Of course that's fine, plus that won't be a problem for long. I have several acquaintances who are interested in your curriculum."

"On my curriculum?"

"Of course, not everyone can boast of having a Doctor of Aerospace Engineering turning their burgers."

Fudou opened his mouth falsely indignant, he knew it was a joke; although he did not mind working as a cook.    
"You are a cretin, Yuuto."

The cretin in question approached him, looking at him with intensity, brushed the hair from his face and laughed.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Are you hinting that I am stinky?"

"No ... I like to shower after flying" Kidou paused and smiled mischievously "But you are actually stinky."

“Tsk… Moron. Yes, yes, I will take a shower and then I’ll prepare something to eat, not every day is one’s birthday, right? Anything you want to eat in particular?"

Fudou smiled widely, Kidou's cheeks flushed red and he was completely out of the game for a few moments. He stammered something that was not understood.

"What do you want to eat?"

"You ... I mean, whatever you want to do ... Anything is fine, I was thinking of inviting you to a restaurant but ..." Kidou stood up blushing "I'd rather eat something of yours."

Fudou's ears had lit up even more, his heart pounding as Kidou seemed to have been KO'd.

  
At last Fudou snorted rapturously and patted him on the back.

"Moron; ok i'll prepare you something special. Let's see what ingredients you have."

But while Kidou's heart was filled to overflowing with the love he felt for Fudou and the desire he had to live with him; not so his pantry, which was as empty as Endou's ability to avoid a football game.

"You can't cook like that," Fudou observed rightly with some exasperation.

"As I said I wanted to invite you to a restaurant ..." Kidou scratched his head somewhat embarrassed "then we could go shopping together and ..."

Fudou turned to him closing the door of the refrigerator with concern about the food habits of the boy with red eyes. He crossed his arms and looked at him intently.

"We can do that if you prefer ..." then he murmured "Look, you don't even have rice."

"No!" Kidou raised his voice slightly, but then took a breath and calmed down "I really want to taste your food."

"Okay, okay. While I'm showering you can go buy something, is that okay? So when I get out I can cook."

"What do I have to buy?"

Fudou tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment, then on a sheet of paper he wrote the shopping list for Kidou to do.

* * *

When they sat around the table Kidou was on the verge of ecstasy. On a beautiful handmade tablecloth, a gift from his grandmother, were a lot of dishes of traditional Japanese food. It took Fudou all morning to prepare them and he denied his partner the entry to his workplace so he could focus.

But before his red eyes lit by happiness was a feast of his favorite Japanese dishes. The ingredients had not been difficult to find despite being rare in the country, he had his contacts after all.

Immediately they began to eat, the first bite made Kidou shed tears of joy.

"It's delicious."

Fudou smirked.

"I know," he replied not humbly, but he really knew; somehow he had a knack for cooking.

They continued eating almost silently as the red-eyed young man was absorbed in the flavors and textures of the food, they were more than half when Fudou looked at him with intensity and asked.

"How are the jobs they are interested in me?"

Kidou looked up from his plate, maybe it was not the topic he would like to talk about the most but for Fudou it was important. 

“I joked about it before; but in truth one is a restaurant, another is in a mechanical laboratory and the other two in large multinational companies. I can also get you a secure position at Kidou Corporations, although it would be distance work."

The young brunette was thoughtful.

“Okay, I guess I'll do the interviews on all of them and pick the one that's best for me. But I don't want to hitchhike into your old man's company, I don't want to owe that man anything."

Kidou opened his mouth but closed it again, there was no point trying to convince him of something else, not for the moment at least.

"How is the restaurant?"

A smile appeared on Kidou's mouth, among all the job options that was the most humble and yet he asked directly for it, something told him that it would surely be the one he would end up choosing. Fudou was very peculiar.

“It is a small family restaurant run by Demonio Strada's family, but his sister who was the head chef is pregnant and will be on maternity leave for quite some time. So they look for someone good who can replace her, and even to continue once she returns."

"A change of chef is a risky thing to do in a small restaurant" Fudou observed sharply, then he was thoughtful "Demonio Strada ... That name sounds a lot to me ..." he wrinkled his nose as he tried to remember "Isn't he the guy from K team?" His green eyes looked totally shocked, then he laughed “Have you become friends with him? Who could have said it."

“Yes, he goes to the same university as me and we coincide on the soccer team. He's a really nice person, and so is his family."

Fudou nodded without finishing leaving his thoughts, he suddenly felt overcome by a strong emotion.

"What is it, Akio?"

He shook his head gently, though he was slow to reply.

“I remembered that game. Many years ago and it seems like yesterday."

Kidou finished what was left on his plate before nodding.

"It is true."

They were both silent, until Fudou decided to verbalize what was catching his breath, causing Kidou to almost choke on the water he was drinking at the time.   
"I think it was in that match that I fell in love with you, Yuuto."

The seconds until Kidou could respond passed like eternities for both of them, the heartbeat in the ear, the flushed guts and the fiery cheeks. Kidou's eyes were completely fixed on Fudou, his pupils dilated in a grimace of utter surprise.

"What did you say?" the young man awkwardly articulated, wiping the corner of his mouth with his sleeve inelegantly.

His heart was racing so fast that he couldn't focus on anything else; he had to breathe, he had suddenly forgotten to do it automatically, his chest rose and fell; but Fudou still didn't answer.

"I said" he finally replied with a soft tone that either meant danger or vulnerability "that I think it was in that match that I fell in love with you, Yuuto."

Kidou was completely perplexed, suddenly a vein was marked in his temple and he got up from the table hitting it with his open palms. He looked enormously angry, like a summer storm that forms in a matter of minutes.

"What the fuck are you saying? That you fell in love with me in that match?" Kidou closed the distance between them and grabbed a languid Fudou by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, hey ..."

"You were in love with me and still left me?" Kidou interrupted out of his mind "Can you tell me what the hell you did it for!? Is it possible to know why you were not by my side if you loved me?"

Fudou realized that he had misunderstood the anger and suddenly he felt enormously miserable, he wanted to look away, Kidou's red eyes were burning him with their fierceness, but he could not look away, he could not stop looking at him, he could not go back to run away.

"You shouldn't use that language ... it's not proper ..."

"Fuck the language!" Kidou was completely angry, something that hadn't happened to him in a long time “Why!? Why you did it!?"   
Fudou bit his lip.

“I already told you two months ago, I had nothing good to offer you. And I still believe that ... "

"Shut up, you have no criteria if you think like that. And I thought you were smart. Stop saying that! You are stupid! "

"Hey, no need to insult."

"You have no right to complain, you have no right ..." Kidou released him and rested his forehead on the gap between his neck and shoulder, without strength. He sobbed loudly, stiffening the other young man.

Fudou felt his heart cry and grief robbed him of oxygen, he blinked to try to avoid the tears that formed in his eyes and hugged Kidou.

“I'm sorry… I thought it was the best for you, that I was doing you a favor by leaving your side. I believed that by disappearing from your life I would allow you to be happy, as everyone said."

After a long pause Kidou asked in a broken voice.

"Why have you come to Italy then?"   
"Out of selfishness ..." Kidou looked up in surprise "Maybe I’m really a bad influence for you, maybe not ..." he hurried to add the last when he noticed that Kidou was going to protest "But I want to be with you, Yuuto. Thinking about living with you, being able to see you every day, preparing a strong coffee for you when you wake up, sitting together on the couch doing anything after work… thinking all that fills me with happiness; and I'm not willing to let it go this time, not even for you."

"I do not want you to do it. Thinking about living with you makes me happy too, Akio. It never made me happy that you went away. Whatever other people say, you are a good influence to me. You push me to do fun things, to move for myself, plus it was you who helped me leave my dark past behind. My father is wrong about you, I wish I could have stopped you then."

“It's too late for that. It is better not to think about it anymore and focus on what lies ahead."

Kidou stood up, smiling widely, a simple but sincere smile, it was true. Fudou left him a light punch on the shoulder.

“And what are you going to do about my feelings? Doesn't it bother you to live with someone who is in love with you?" 

Fudou's green eyes released an amused glint, because deep down he already knew his partner's answer. Kidou laughed out loud and shrugged.

"I think I made my position clear when I invited you to live with me."

Kidou leaned over Fudou, bringing their lips together, in an intimate and soft kiss, shy and flirtatious, tender and daring. A kiss that beat in their hearts with the force of a lifetime, like a swing over the unknown. 

Fudou's hands came up entangling in Kidou's long hair, gripping him tightly to push his head against his. Kidou's hands remained steady on his back. They parted panting, their cheeks flushed and their eyes sparkling. A first kiss of many that would come later, a special first kiss of union and honesty.

Kidou drew Fudou back to kiss him again and after leaving a bite on his lip, he whispered into his ear.

"Would you like dessert, Akio?"

Fudou immediately blushed, since he hadn't prepared anything for that purpose.

"De-dessert?"

"Of course" the other laughed upon discovering Fudou's embarrassed expression, just as he had expected "I bought a birthday cake."

Fudou laughed and gave Kidou a gentle push.

"Moron."

"Were you thinking of something else?" Kidou asked with a mischievous expression, hugging Fudou and kissing him again making his guts twist with pleasure "Did you expect a special dessert?"

"Who knows" replied the other with a hint that he was trying to be mysterious but for Kidou it was clear as a sunny day.

"I love you, Akio" Kidou left a kiss on his forehead and separated from him although he grabbed his hand "You know? I also fell in love with you in that matc. You were like a guiding star on a dark night, that day I saw your true brilliance and I fell in love with it."

"How cheesy" Fudou laughed, although completely pleased by that revelation "But thanks, Yuuto. Thank you for seeing something in me that not even I was capable of."

"Many times oneself is not capable of seeing their own virtues, right?"

“Right…” Fudou leaned to kiss him again “I love you too, Yuuto."

Both young people kissed, joining their hearts in a single beat. With their fingers entwined in their bodies and their bodies shaken by that gesture. Starting a new life, a new life in Rome, in which they would live happily for almost two years until they returned to Inazuma to help in the football revolution against the Fifth Sector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the story! Hope you'd like it!
> 
> I tried it to have it finished for my bday (20th February) but I couldn't XD
> 
> Anyways, I am back (slowly) here. Thank you so much for your support.


End file.
